In the world, especially in China, there are plenty of bamboo resources. It is just the issue that the human being has been investigating and researching hard, i.e., making full use of the natural bamboo resources, raising the value of bamboo, using bamboo to substitute the traditional usage of wood and compensating the short supply of wood so as to substitute bamboo for wood.
For processing bamboo into section materials, the customary method is to split bamboo, eliminate the curvature of bamboo and process it into rectangular sheets after being dried, then apply adhesive on the sheets, overlap them one by one and press and adhere them together into the section material. This processing method does not change, however, the array orientation of bamboo fibers, and the finished bamboo plates therefrom are easy to bend and arch and get degummed and cracked in the worst case. It is well known that due to the differences of thickness and density of fibers between the outer and inner layers of bamboo, the bamboo plate may extend to get a little more flatness in the course of being dried while it may get curled and bent in the course of being damped. Making raw bamboo into rectangular bamboo sheets does not change the difference between the inner and outer layers of bamboo, and the sheets may bend inward continuously on absorbing moisture. Therefore, by means of this forming method, the bamboo sections may absorb moisture and get deformed continuously in storage or use at a relatively higher temperature, and get degummed and cracked in the worst case. Furthermore, the density of bamboo sections made by this method is close to the density of raw bamboo.
Some current processes may rearrange bamboo fibers. However, the relevant working load and cost are high for splitting bamboo into bamboo wires, and the practical production is difficult to form a certain scale; in addition, due to the failure to consider the unification of water content of bamboo prior to impregnating adhesive, especially the water content is not be unified prior to pressure-moulding, thus physical performances of section bamboo after thermosetting is unstable, and some fatal defects may often occurred, such as degumming, cracking and deforming.